


Fangs

by Dresupi



Series: QuickTaser [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cunnilingus, Exotic Dancer!Darcy, F/M, Lust, Pole Dancing, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vampire!Pietro, Vampires, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: “If you tell me I’m your particular brand of heroin, I will beat your undead ass, Maximoff…”He chuckled.  She heard the snap of his fangs.  “No, Princeza. You are not a drug that I hate myself for needing…nor are you a delicacy that I treat myself to once in a great while…”“What am I?” she murmured, practically quivering in his arms.“A woman.  Who has not yet given me permission to bite her…” His tongue laved a spot on her neck, right over her pulse point.  “Do you want this, Darcy?”





	1. Prologue:  bite me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya...
> 
> This is something that's been niggling at me for a while. Since last October, to be completely honest. 
> 
> And then I was listening to an old playlist of mine and heard the song ['Teeth' by Lady Gaga](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vk5vRoc0_nk), and like...the rest of it finally fell into place. 
> 
> These chapters are probably gonna be on the shorter side. Mostly little vignettes into the universe. It's different than anything I've written before, and I hope you like it! :D <3 I have my plot completely figured out, but if there's anything you'd like to see, I can *try* to work it in! <3 
> 
> It's gonna be smutty. And there is going to be vampire-fic-typicial blood drinking, but I tagged it up in the tags and I tried my darnedest to keep it classy. <3 
> 
> Also, I borrowed some stuff from Charlaine Harris' Vampire canon for my vampires here. Like the fangs clicking down and a couple other things in future chapters. <3 There's not going to be MUCH in depth info on the vampire biology, but I wanted to give credit where credit is due for the fang clicking. :P 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy! (and thank you to bloomsoftly for giving this a cringe-beta for me!)

_ His touch was cold. Shiver inducing.  But not the bad kind. _

_ Pietro dragged his fingertips up her arm, past her shoulder, pausing on her throat.  On the pulse he said he could see.  Feel.  Hear.   _

_ Darcy dropped her head to the side, letting him sweep her hair out of the way and press his nose right up against her skin.  She felt him inhale, his arms snaking around her waist.   _

_ “If you tell me I’m your particular brand of heroin, I will beat your undead ass, Maximoff…”   _

_ He chuckled.  She heard the snap of his fangs.  “No, Princeza. You are not a drug that I hate myself for needing…nor are you a delicacy that I treat myself to once in a great while…”   _

_ “What am I?” she murmured, practically quivering in his arms.   _

_ “A woman.  Who has not yet given me permission to bite her…” His tongue laved a spot on her neck, right over her pulse point.  “Do you want this, Darcy?”   _

_ “I want you…” _

_ “And you have me…” His arms tightened around her.  “That was not the question.  Do you want this?”   _

_ “Yes…" Darcy let her head loll to the side.   _

_ Pietro inhaled sharply, his teeth grazing her flesh as he reluctantly moved down from her pulse point, choosing instead to sink his teeth right where her neck became her shoulder. _

=======

She gasped as his teeth broke her skin.  She was delicate, like a peach or a plum.  And juicy as well. 

Her blood filled his mouth. Tangy, coppery,  _ perfect _ .

There would be more if he’d bitten her on a major vein, but he didn’t want to overwhelm her.  He didn’t want to overwhelm himself.  So he’d be content with just a taste. 

Her hands gripped his shoulders and she moaned as he laved his tongue over the bite.  

_ “Pietro…”  _ she murmured, her breath hot and scorching where it danced over his shoulder.  She was an inferno and he wanted nothing more than to burn up inside her.  

He hummed against her, tongue laving over the bite as she rocked forward, the intimacy of their position wasn’t lost on him.  

Pietro allowed his fingers to trail up from her waist, up to her breasts.  To her nipples, hard and pointed beneath her blouse.  Stiffened peaks he’d like to run his tongue over.  

He swirled his thumb over it instead, feeling the fabric catch and tug.  She whimpered, pressing her chest forward.  “Ohh….god...please…”  

_ All in good time… _ he mused to himself, sucking on her neck one last time before breaking the contact.  

He’d heal the wounds before she left him, but for now...for  _ now _ , he liked looking at them.  Liked the visible evidence of his claim.  

Pietro brushed the hair back from her face, tilting her up so he could look into her eyes.  He watched her pupils dilate in the soft light from the lamp her nightstand, watched her cheeks flush pink in that way that humans had.  

He felt her blood rush through her veins, her pulse steady and strong.  

“Are you alright, Darcy?”  His voice was a little slicker with his fangs down.  He always hated the slight lisp it gave him.  But he never could get used to the intrusion of the fangs in his mouth.  

She nodded. “I’m fine…”  Her hands were on his face, thumb raking over his bottom lip, pulling it down to expose his teeth.  He felt her thumb drag over the left fang, causing a shiver of arousal to course through his body, causing him to lean into her touch.  And if he hadn’t been hard to the point of pain _ pleasure _ before, he was now.   

He could feel it between his legs, a pulsing desire that always accompanied a feed such as this.  A feed that wasn’t to satisfy a hunger.  A feed that only served to make him more hungry than before.  

It was heavy.  A weight.  A magnet that drew him towards her.  

And with every touch, he wanted her more. 

Reaching up to grab her hand, he pulled it away, pressing a kiss to the back of it.  “Darcy…” he murmured.  

She leaned forward, sucking her thumb into her mouth, licking the smeared remnants of her own blood from her skin.  Tugging on his hand, she pressed it down, down, down.  Beneath her skirt.  Between her legs.  

Where the majority of her blood was concentrating.  Yes, he’d noticed. He could feel the heat growing, feel every pulse of her arousal like it was his own.  

“Touch me...please?”

His fingers dragged over her damp satin panties, fingertips catching on the elastic and drawing them aside.  Baring her to his touch.  

She was slick.  Molten.  So hot she burned his cool skin.  

She whimpered, quaked beneath his touch.  

“I’d like to do more than touch you,” he confessed.  His cock twitched in his pants.  And he moaned just thinking about pressing into her heat.  Her willing body stretching to allow him.  

His fingers, slick with her, rubbed over the tiny bundle of nerves at the juncture of her thighs.    

“Do anything…” she whispered.  “Fucking... _ please _ ...Pietro...do whatever you want…”  

His fangs throbbed.  

Not  _ whatever _ he wanted.


	2. don't be scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so chapter one was more of a prologue...and now you're going to get the story in more or less the chronological order. This chapter is where they meet. It's from Pietro's POV, we'll get Darcy's in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, we get some vampire Wanda, and some hints as to Pietro's vampire origins. <3 
> 
> Hope y'all like it! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, cuz that's how I roll. <3

Wanda introduced them.  

Darcy was a dancer in his sister’s vamp club, Teeth.  

She was good, from what he’d heard, but he’d never really paid attention to the dancers.  He was usually just there to visit his sister.  

Teeth was famous because it employed strictly human entertainers, which attracted throngs of hungry vampires.  However, it also offered up protection for the entertainers as part of their payment.  

As a result, Wanda was making money hand over fist and so were her dancers.  

There were the odd scuffles and disagreements sometimes, but they were dealt with in a quick (although not always clean) manner.  Wanda was proud of the fact that no one had ever been bitten unwillingly, and no one had died.  (Human, or otherwise).

It was actually a very nice set-up they had going here.  

On this particular night, he’d come in and sat down at the bar, waving away the bouncy bartender when she came over to get his drink order.  

Wanda had sensed his presence, appearing at his side with stunning speed.  “You’re early.”  

“You said to come as soon as was possible...” He waved one hand vaguely.  “And here I am.”  

“Well, she’s still up on the stage…”  She nodded towards the back of the main room, where a lone dancer was spinning around on the pole.  

He glanced over at her, appreciating the way her abdominal muscles tightened as she moved. He could see why Wanda had thought of him.  Darcy had a classic hourglass shape that Pietro particularly enjoyed.  A narrow waist that flared out at the hips, muscular thighs.  Most likely a perk from her job.  He couldn’t really see her breasts from here, other than the way they filled out the profile of her figure.  

Her brown curls whipped around blindingly, looking very much like a cascading waterfall of chocolate.  Which would look delectable if he could remember what it tasted like.  He didn’t want to think about how long it had been since he’d had sweets.  

Like most other things, it was likely  _ too long. _

“So that’s my soulmate, eh?” he said with a smirk.  “What number is this? Fourteen?  Fifteen? How many soulmates can one man have, Wanda?”  

Wanda rolled her eyes.  “I am not saying she is your soulmate.  I am  _ saying _ you will like her.  Enjoy her company.  Maybe you will not want to be so alone all the time.”  

As much as he wanted to argue with his sister, he knew she was right.  He was alone far too often.  And if vampires spent too much time alone, they developed certain...feral tendencies.

“It’s been years since you’ve been with someone…” she reminded him.  “Years, brother.  I fear for your mental health.  You used to be so…”  

“Promiscuous?” he finished for her.  The word came out cold, biting.  “I think I learned my lesson, sister-dearest.”  He drummed his fingers on the table, willing the thought to leave his head.  There was no need to think of his maker right now.  

“Outgoing,” Wanda corrected him with a look.  “And the past is the past, Pietro.  You cannot live in it forever.”  

It was something he already knew.  Something he was reminded of every single day.  “I know.  I’ll talk to her.”  

“And Darcy is lovely. Inside and out,” she continued.  

He had to agree.  At least with the ‘out’ part of it.  The more he watched her, the more he was mesmerized by her movements.  She was so... _ pink _ and full of life.  So completely aware of the effect she was having on the crowd.  So aware and yet, so completely carefree.  

She felt safe.  In the middle of this room-full of bloodthirsty vamps, she felt safe.  

And at one time, he might have thought her foolhardy.  

But as it was right now?  He found her powerful.    

“I already agreed,” he insisted.  “I’ll talk to her, Wanda…”  He raised his hand slightly to signal the bartender.  


	3. i've done this before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy POV for you! <3 Plus an adorable little first interaction.

Pietro was, in a word.  Foxy.  And Darcy was well aware that no one used that word anymore.  But holy shit, he was foxy.  

Icy blue eyes and dark brown hair.  Bulging biceps and a narrow waist.  And not that she’d been looking  (just kidding, she totally looked), but his ass wasn’t anything she’d kick out of bed either.  

In short, Wanda’s twin brother was gorgeous.  

She’d been around a lot of vamps in her day.  And most of them were gorgeous.  She ran into the occasional vamp who had been turned in their couch potato phase, but for the most part, they looked like runway models.  All of them.  

And they always had that look about them.  Something predatory and hot as hell.  

It was sexy.  And Darcy totally got the pull. This wasn’t her first rodeo.  She’d been with vampires before.  Humans too.  Once even a werewolf, but he was too angsty for her.   

And Pietro had that indescribable essence.  Smooth, clean lines.  Slinking in the darkness.  Probably sex so good her eyes would roll back in her head.  

There was just the slight problem that they’d been set up.  And Darcy was pretty sure that everyone always had a healthy amount of wariness in a set up.    

First off, why was he in need of a set up?  Maybe he  _ was _ hot as hell, but what was his attitude?  What was his demeanor?  What if he was a total douche-canoe?

She watched him.  Watched him spin the blood-stained shot glass as he talked to her.  Fidgeting.  Bouncing his leg.  He was nervous.  

So maybe douche-canoes could be nervous.   But she doubted it.  She doubted even more that Wanda, the supremely cool being that she was, would set Darcy up with her brother if he was a douche-canoe.   

His lips kept pulling upward.  Small smiles.  Soft chuckles.  His eyes regarded her coolly.  But also maintained a level of interest.    

Aloof was the word that came to mind during that first conversation.  Aloof, but slightly charming.  

Most vampires were charming.  Had to be in order to lure their dinner.  And it was strange, because she was around hungry vampires on an almost nightly basis and she didn’t get that vibe from Pietro.  She got that he was  _ hungry _ .  He kept glancing down longingly at the shot glass like he wished he’d gotten a double or something.  But he didn’t look at her like she was just a meal.  A bag of O neg with a bendy straw.  

A bag of O-neg with a bendy straw that he could fuck afterwards.  (The bag?  Not the straw?  This analogy had gotten away from her…)

He looked into her eyes when she spoke.  He watched her hands as she fiddled with her glass on the paper coaster.  He watched her spear the maraschino cherry with the swizzle stick so many times it was practically mush in the bottom of her glass.  Reddish pink mush mixed with melting ice.  

And then he asked, point blank, so blunt it stunned her.  

“Can I see you again tomorrow?”

And she answered just as bluntly.  “Yes.”  


	4. show me your teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight case of unreliable narrator in this chapter. ;) Don't get too mad at Piet, I'll fix it in the next chapter, promise. <3

She was certain he’d never watched her before.  

Because that next night, Pietro came in and sat down right near the stage.  And his gaze was so scorching, she was sure she’d have felt it.  

It was like being under a heat lamp.  And it made her feel reckless and gorgeous.  

She caught his eye and raised her leg up higher, curling around the pole as she slid down.  Her feet hit the ground and she arched back, chest heaving slightly as she caught his eye again.  

Her hips moved with the beat of the music and Pietro’s icy blue gaze burned her in all the good ways.  

Jesus, she’d never get through her set like this.  

She closed her eyes, allowing a soft smile to spread on her lips as the thud of the music filled her veins more than the soft throbbing of arousal.  

If she’d had her eyes open, she’d have seen what happened. But these vamps and their super speed and super reflexes. Too fast for her.  

All she knew was that when she opened her eyes, Pietro had one of her regulars pinned against the hardwood floor, who was spitting out his black blood all over it. Wanda was there too, her foot pressing down against the vamp’s back.  

And Darcy knew from a prior incident that Wanda’s stiletto heels on those boots were pure sterling silver.  

It wasn’t going to feel good if she pressed down.    

Darcy frowned, signalling up at the DJ booth. Up to where Clint was mixing her music.    

The music stopped and she peered down at the man they had on the floor.  Brock Rumlow.  

“What’d he do?” she asked, her voice carrying over the silence that had fallen in the club.  

“He was going to bite you…” Pietro snarled, a raspy hiss coming up from the back of his throat.  Like a feral cat, but worse.  She’d heard that sound before.  It never came during happy fun times, either.  

Rumlow was making it too, but it was more subdued.  She assumed it was some kind of power play with the vamps that she just didn’t get.  Like, Pietro had bested him, so Rumlow couldn’t say boo.  Or hiss very loud, in this case.  

“We have security,” she said bluntly, eying the guys in blue who were surveying the scene with moderate interest.  

“They’re not where I am, are they?” he countered, his eyes flashing. Challenging her.  

She knew vamps were territorial.  But holy fuck, dude.  

She arched her eyebrow.  “It’s not your job, Pietro.”  

His hiss was slightly softer this time, as he stood up, still eyeing Rumlow with murderous intent.  There was a click as his fangs receded.  “I apologize.”  He took a step back from the vamp on the floor, turning to go back to his seat, to allow the security guys in blue to do their job.  

Rumlow hissed something.  Low and deep.  Something Darcy couldn’t understand.  A language she couldn’t quite grasp.  It sounded old.  Archaic.  Rusty from disuse coming from Rumlow’s clenched teeth.  

But whatever he said seemed to piss off every vamp in this bar.  

Arms encircled her waist and pulled her away.  She belatedly realized that it was Pietro who had her, shooting off some phrase or another in Wanda’s direction in what she could recognize as the Maximoffs’ native Sokovian.  

“What the actual f-” she began.  

“I’m taking you to Wanda’s…” he informed her.  “Duck your head,  _ princeza _ .”  

She’d travelled via the vamp-express before.  It was sickening if you didn’t duck your head.  So she did, figuring she’d find out what the fuck happened soon enough.   


	5. got no direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up where the last chapter leaves off. <3
> 
> Unbetaed. Woot woot. <3
> 
> That Romanian down there is from google translate. If you are a native speaker and I have butchered your language, please message me on tumblr (linked down below) and tell me how to unbutcher it, please! <3

She was angry with him.  

That was apparent in her sideways glances and increased heart rate. 

Pietro was angry with himself, dammit.  

Of course he knew there were security personnel.  He knew that.  

And it wasn’t jealousy that had driven him, it was fear.  He should say that.  He should.  Not just by what had transpired that night, but by what Rumlow had snarled.  

_ Moroi se rotesc.   _ Or literally, the vampires are spinning.  Except, no one used the term Moroi anymore.  It was an old Romanian term.  It was only used by one group of people.  Which was why the entire bar had imploded into a huge fight.  

The only group who used the term 'Moroi' was Hydra.  

_ Moroi se rotesc.  _  The vampires are spinning.  Basically, it meant that the old vampires, the ones who started their race, the descendents of Lilith... _They_ were spinning in their graves.  Because Pietro had stopped one of his own kind from biting a human.

Brock Rumlow was a racist bastard.  A Hydra-leaning racist bastard.

And if Hydra dens were popping up here?  It wasn't safe.  For humans or vamps.  Or anyone.

He wanted to tell Darcy.  But he wasn't sure if he should.   

“I was frightened,” he murmured, breaking the silence that ran thick in Wanda’s living room.  It was the truth, but it wasn't all of it.  He couldn't tell her yet.  Not until he talked to Wanda.  But he had to keep her here.  She was safe here.  For now.    

Darcy raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, her arms crossing over her chest as she plopped down on the sofa, pulling herself into a tiny ball of person.  Shivering.  

She was cold.  Right, humans got cold.  

Pietro stood as she started to talk, pulled one of Wanda’s chunky throw blankets out of the chest up against the wall.  

“What can  _you_ possibly be scared of?  Rumlow’s a jerk, but he’s harmless.”

“He is not harmless, princeza.” He draped the blanket over her shoulders.

“Okay,  _ look _ .”  She turned and pointed at him.  “Stop patronizing me.  Stop with that ‘princeza’ stuff.  Don’t do that when we’re fighting.”  

He had to bite his lip to keep from smiling.  She’d lowered her voice to imitate him.  The accent was pretty good, if he did say so himself.   

The way she’d worded it, the way she’d just demanded...well...it made it sound like they still had a future.  And that was something he hadn’t been sure of.  

“Of course, Darcy. But he is NOT harmless.  He intended to bite you without your permission.  I was the only one who saw it.  As evidenced by the highly trained security detail not picking up on it.”  

“And how did you pick up on it, Piet?  Were you scanning the crowd?  Making sure nobody was getting turned on by what’s ‘yours’?  You know, I was dancing before I met you. And it’s my choice.  It’s what I  _ want _ to do. And we’ve only been... _ talking _ even for a day.  I don’t recall giving you permission to look out for me.”  

He held out his hand.  “Please...Darcy, do not put those words in my mouth.”  

She sighed heavily, but waited.  

“I don’t get jealous.  Not for that reason anyway. I don’t care what your job is.  That is your business.  Just like...you don’t care what mine is.  That’s... _ my _ business.”  

“I actually don’t  _ know _ what you do…”  

He tilted his head with a smirk.  “Precisely.  And I apologize for coming to your workplace and blatantly staring at you.  I didn’t do it to stake my claim or anything like that.  I did it because I hadn’t before and I  _ wanted _ to watch you.  You’re beautiful, Darcy.  So beautiful it hurts.  And I might be a vampire, but contrary to popular belief, we are not made of stone.”

“Pietro…”  

“I’ll stay away from now on. It is not for my eyes.”

She tilted her head.  “Now, I wouldn’t say that…”  She dropped the throw from around her shoulders and crawled up the couch towards him.  His eyes dropped to her breasts, round and firm in her bustier.  “If anything,  _ more _ of me is for your eyes only…” 

He smirked and shook his head.  “I have not even kissed you yet.  It is not for my eyes…” he paused, wanting so badly to call her ‘princeza’, but was unsure if they were still fighting.  “Darcy.”  

“So kiss me…” she murmured.  Her heartbeat thrummed in his ears.  The soft pulse of her jugular vein was mesmerizing.  “Please?” 

She was close enough that he could feel her breath.  It was hot.  Burning.  His fangs twitched, threatening to snap down.  He hoped it wouldn't scare her if they did.  He couldn't really control it.  

“Are you sure?”  

“Mmmm,” she hummed and sure enough, there was a soft click of his fangs. She smirked and leaned forward to almost close the distance.  “Getting excited?”  

Chuckling, he nodded.  “You have no idea.”  He leaned forward infinitesimally, pressing his lips to hers.  


	6. i need direction...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter happens right before the prologue. Which means from here on out, it's going to actually progress the story. Yayfun! 
> 
> Also I feel like I need a gratuitous dick-scription warning on this chapter. There's no sex, but there IS a gratuitous description of an erection that I felt was necessary for whatever reason. ;)

She took back what she said before.  He wasn’t foxy.  He was beautiful.  

Stunningly gorgeous.  

With his pale complexion made even paler by the vampiric condition… with the veins so blue beneath his translucent skin that he looked as if he’d been carved from marble.

He tugged off his t-shirt in one fluid movement, revealing an expanse of toned muscle as he crawled smoothly up her mattress towards her.  Catlike in his movements, but with something far more sinister underneath.  Something otherworldly.  

Something so sublime in quality that it was all Darcy could do not to rake her nails down his back. 

He looked so out of place in her bedroom.  But somehow, here he was.  And she wanted.  Good goddamn, she wanted everything.   

He pressed himself against her, making her shiver at the contact because his skin was so  _ cool _ . It took some getting used to.  The no-body-heat thing.  

She heard his fangs snap down as he nuzzled her throat.  And he jumped like something burned him.  

“Sorry…” he mumbled, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.  

She reached for him, reached for the hand he was hiding behind.  Pulled it away and stroked his face.  He turned into her touch, his nose sniffing along her wrist.  Along her pulse point.  “I can hear your heart beating…” he murmured.  “I can feel it when I touch you…”

“Where?” she murmured.  “Where do you feel it?”  

It was his turn to tug on his hand.  He tugged it down his torso, over taut muscle and cool skin and onward over his still clothed hips to cup him in his pants.  He was rock hard and curved, lying down his left pant leg and causing an obscene bulge to protrude.  To press against her hip.  “Here.  Right here…” he rumbled.  “I feel you  _ here _ .”

“Jesus…” she gasped, curling her fingers around the length of his cock, rubbing him through his pants because holy shit… _ holy shit. _

He chuckled, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead.  “Haven’t spoken with him in  _ quite _ some time…”  

“I have a feeling we’re on the out and out… not that I was really ever on a first name basis with him…” she replied.  

He was trailing kisses down the side of her face and bucking his hips into her hand.  Two actions that shouldn’t go together, but somehow, with Pietro, they  _ did _ .      

Darcy could see his fangs glinting in the low light, and she wanted very much to touch  _ them _ .  To play with fire.  To prick her thumb on the end of one.  

To feel them sink into her flesh.  Her neck.  Her  _ thigh _ ...

“Kiss me…” she mumbled instead, reaching for him, only to be slightly disappointed at his resistance.  

“Careful…” he whispered.  “They’re sharp…”  

“Do you tend to use your teeth when you kiss?”

“Sometimes…”

The corners of her mouth quirked upward into a sly smile.  “Okay then… that’s more than okay with me.”  

His expression mirrored hers, and he leaned down to kiss her gently.  His lips melding perfectly with hers.  She took his bottom lip in her teeth, tugging gently before releasing him.  

His grip on her tightened, a low growl rumbling up from his chest as she flicked her tongue over the place where she’d bitten.  

She hummed into his mouth, breaking off the kiss with a soft pop of her lips.  “Your turn?”  

He chuckled, his hand smoothing up her thigh.  “Not yet,  _ princeza _ .”

“If you tell me I’m not ready, I swear to whoever you answer to… “  

“I answer to you, Darcy.  Only you…” His voice was deep and raspy.  It felt like it was rubbing her in all the right places.  She rubbed her thighs together and nipped at his jawline, succeeding in sucking a mark on the pale skin there.  A mark that disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared.  “And  _ I’m _ the one who isn’t ready… you are giving me so much more than I deserve…”  

“Kiss me again.  And let’s see where it goes… because babe… you’ve got me all hot and bothered, here…”  

His smile was adorable.  Fang-tipped and all.  “That’s kind of the idea…”  

What a tease.

But he was hers.  That’s what he said, right?  He was hers.

Darcy could definitely get used to the idea.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens in the next chapter. Also there will be _light_ blood play and blood drinking all synonomous with vampire stuffs. I cannot emphasize the _light_ aspect of this enough. I'm a total wuss, so its not going to be hardcore or anything like that.


	7. nibbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. <3 I was finally able to finish this update. <3 
> 
> Warnings for blood drinking and other vampy stuff. 
> 
> Also. Smut. There's smut. 
> 
> Finally smut. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, I know the end game, it's just how many little vignettes until we get there that's the question. <3

The femoral artery was a lovely vessel located in the thigh.  

Darcy’s was pulsing in time with her desire and it was driving him crazy.

He could feel her want.  Her arousal. He could smell her sex and he wanted to taste her.  Everywhere. 

As he kissed his way down her bare stomach, he wondered if she would stop him.  His fangs were out. Had been for a while. 

She’d pricked her thumb on one, so she knew how sharp they were.  

Moaning, she rocked her hips up towards his face.  He pressed down gently on her hips. “None of that now...I need absolute control of where you are…”  He bared his teeth for emphasis. “I won’t bite you without permission.” 

Her eyebrows went up.  “You’ll bite me  _ there _ ?”  

He smiled.  “Not  _ there _ .”  

Sliding both hands down over her hips and along the insides of her thighs, he pressed them apart. “Here?  This is one of my favorite places to bite.” 

Her mouth fell open and he took the opportunity to run his tongue up the length of her thigh, running it along the pulsing artery there.  He felt it throbbing beneath her skin. 

Her legs shook as she fought to keep still. “Pietro…  _ please _ …I need…”  

“I  _ know _ , princeza…” he murmured sympathetically.  “I can feel it…” 

It echoed in his mind.  Her pulse. It was quick and hot. Warm. Flooding him with her desire.  

Sliding his hands back up to her hips, he pressed them down firmly to the mattress.  “No biting right now…” He lowered his head and ran his tongue over her. She jolted when he made contact.  Jolted once more as he slid his tongue through her folds.

Her hands clutched at the rumpled sheets beneath her.  They were crisp. White. Clean. 

He had a sudden and rampant desire to dirty them up.

Darcy was slick for him. There was rarely a time when he touched her that she wasn’t. 

“God, Pietro… please. I want…”  

“Tell me…” he rasped, swirling her clit with his tongue and making her thighs shudder. 

“Fuck me,” she pleaded, her hands gripping the sheets so hard he heard them rip. “Please.  Pietro, I need it…” 

His eyes fluttered closed.  His cock pulsed with want. 

He needed it too.  He’d been putting it off. Teasing her. Keeping her satisfied with his tongue. With his fingers. 

Taking care of himself when he left her. Quick and sticky in the bathroom.  

Groaning, he swirled his tongue over her clit until she clenched her thighs around his head. Her muscles fluttered against his mouth and he turned to nuzzle her thigh. “May I?” he whispered.  

“ _ Yes _ ,” she whispered.

His teeth broke through her skin, his mouth suddenly full of her blood.  He gulped, a voice in his brain limiting him to three big swallows before he healed her.  Three was enough. Three would get him there.

That was one.

He groaned as he gulped down a second. His cock was standing at stiff attention now.  

Her thighs were quivering as he swallowed once more.  He pricked his tongue on his fang, swiping it over the wound on her thigh and watching as it closed beautifully.  

She tried to stop him, tried to press him down once more, but he shook his head.  “That’s enough…” he murmured, pushing up onto all fours as he centered himself over her.

Darcy’s eyes were wide as he slid his cock through her folds. She was still just as slick.  Even more so since he’d fed on her.

She reached for him, sliding her thumb through the blood dripping down his chin. Her blood. She swiped along under his bottom lip and pressed it into his mouth.  

He responded by pushing into her. Sliding in easily. Into her heat. She was so hot, he almost couldn't think. So hot. Warm. Good. 

A long, shuddering sigh escaped her lips as he pulled back and snapped forward again.  He repeated the motion again and again to see how much she could take. How fast he could go.

He liked it fast and rough, but he wasn’t sure about her yet. 

She wrapped both legs around his waist, whimpering as she met his thrusts. “More…” she whispered.  

He grinned, his hands gripping her hips as he made to oblige her.  “Just tell me when,  _ princeza _ …” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/) if that's a thing you do. Feel free to send me inspiration for future chapters! :D <3


End file.
